The Supreme Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes
by Am I Somebody
Summary: The Marvel universe was shattered and pieced together, it became something new, different. A brand new world, with a brand new history. A world where the Avengers appear to have never been formed, and the world appears defenseless. But when the Earth is threatened, who will assemble to defend it? Co-Written with The Uncanny X-Fan. Read & Review!
1. ASSEMBLE!

**CHAPTER ONE: ASSEMBLE.**

 **Peter Parker's Apartment in the Bronx**

 **Today, July 4th. (Anniversary of the Birth of Captain America.)**

 **4:30 PM.**

This was a world of Marvels. A world capable of truly amazing things since the dawn of time. At first, these things were nothing more than myth, nothing more than legend. There was no proof, no evidence. There was nothing in this world out of the ordinary as far as the world knew. Not until he arrived. He was an android built by a brilliant scientist, but the android had a strange impact when it came onto the scene, it burst into flames. It was... a human torch.

And after it came to be, there was more of them every day. And they were a staple, the super powers of the world, they were called. Beings like Namor the Sub-Mariner, the Human Torch, and America's own Captain jumped into the fray, seeking to shape the world into something greater, something better. They walked among men, looking like them, talking like them. But they were different. Better. Stronger.

After the climax of world war 2, they disappeared. Many theorized that the invention of the Atomic super power was to combat the super-humans, that normal people were afraid, and that they were not alone in their fears. It was believed that it had ended that day, that things were normal again. Though every year, on the 4th of July, there is a second celebration. The birth of Steve Rogers, the birth of Captain America. But in a way, they celebrate his death as well. The death of, the superhero. The end of the Marvels. But then he happened. The world would come to know him as the Amazing Spider-Man, the first superhero of the modern age!

But before that...he was just humble Peter Parker, a boy raised with traditional values, and taught the single most profound lesson that the world has to offer. One he carries with him every day of his life. A lesson he never fully understood until the passing of his Uncle Ben, the lesson that with great power, there must also come great responsibility! Or so he thought.

"Damn it!" Peter cursed to himself, seeing that he was running low on chemical to make his web fluid with. _"I don't know how most superheroes live but for me..this is my life. Years ago, I missed my opportunity with Mary Jane, so now I'm just your average single Spider-Powered photographer, who can barely hold down his job."_ He sighed at the realization, but tossed web shooters onto his wrists.

"[You have, one message.]" The phone beeped, causing Peter to use his Spider-Agility to catch the call he missed while he was in the other room.

"Alright, fate, whatadda got for me?" Peter asked with a confident smirk, he always felt ready to take on the world with a fresh batch of webbing. One message from, an unknown number? Who on Earth could be calling Peter right now?

" _["Hey there, Peter, right? It's me, Carol. From the Bugle dating site. I know what we're doing is silly, but, with our love of junk food and all, I hope that you can make our date at 8:00! See you there.]_ " Peter had just remembered, in order to celebrate independence day, the idea of people coming together, the Bugle created a dating site, the same site Peter designed!

"I can't believe I nearly forgot! I have to get ready for the date, pick up some flowers." Peter sighed at the thought, he'd been saving up for this day, and even got the day off for it. Ever since he and MJ split, he hadn't even tried to find someone else. He threw himself into his "work", Spider-Man sightings had gone up dramatically, supposedly the streets were safer, but was he? " _I just need to make sure this date goes well. Just open up about who I am, be myself. Like Aunt May always said._ "

Peter thought warmly about his Aunt, and what she had taught him. It was very true that she had always imagined he'd do great things with his life, better and greater than ruining a relationship and being a struggling photographer. But things had to get better, didn't they? He was a superhero, after all. Who knows, maybe one day he'd be like Captain America. People would look to him, and see something to aspire to. Wouldn't that be something?

 **The Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters.**

 **San Francisco.**

 **Yesterday, July 3rd.**

Wolverine was the name of a man of mystery. The name of a man who didn't know where he was going in life, or even where he had been. How old was he? Who were his relatives? It was those questions, the easy ones, he couldn't answer. And so it made the hard ones, like his purpose, even more difficult for him to answer. He thought that perhaps he could find his purpose here, in this building..?

He scoffed at the idea. Him, a hero? A teacher? It was as silly as it was stupid, at least, to the feral mutant it was. And he would've just walked away and forgotten about it, if he didn't see a silver briefcase marked "WOLVERINE" on the doorstep. He approached slowly, and picked it up. " _What the hell is going on here?_ " He opened it, and stared at it.

A damn costume.

Another damn costume.

He closed the briefcase, and looked to the horizon. This could be it, a new start for the man called Logan, he just needed to decide where to go. He lit his cigar, curious. Of what he could remember, he'd been everywhere.

 _BZZZZT_

Logan answered the phone, he grunted. Knowing who it was. "What the hell do you want, Nick?"

"You've heard the rumors, Logan." Was all Fury replied to his old friend, they'd both had their connections.

"You mean..?" Logan seemed shocked. There was no way….it couldn't be.

"We have him." Fury replied solemnly, Logan then hung up.

"I'm there." The Wolverine smirked, grabbing his new costume and heading out back. The Professor told him all the equipment was his to use as he pleased, hopefully that went for the planes as well.

 **New York**

 **New York City**

 **6:00 PM.**

They stepped away from the world. They were called Gods, beings of incredible power. But with that they had a responsibility, to shielding this world from harm. But things had changed since then. Thor had returned to Earth, wielding a mighty hammer-axe, known as Mjolnir. No one could wield the weapon other than him; some heralded him as the true son of Odin, returned to fix the world. And others saw him as some crazy superhuman, with an advanced hammer. Peter Parker had seen him in action first hand, and decided on the latter.

"So is the flower shop open or...?" Peter questioned, the date wouldn't be long from now, he really had to hurry if he wanted to be there, on time for once.

" _I know not of this "flower shop"_." Thor replied, looking down at Peter, seeing as he was the shorter of the two.

"It's down this street, I don't want to waste my time stopping by if it isn't open." Peter tried to explain, holding his face in his hands at this. He'd seen Thor in action before, he doubted his origins, but no one could argue with his power.

" _I am searching for something myself, mortal._ " Thor replied, seemingly ignoring Peter's comments.

"Alright big guy, I'll bite, what're you looking for?" The photographer inquired, figuring it was the easiest way out of this.

" _Loki._ " Thor said simply, though his voice boomed as always.

"Your brother? The Norse God of Tricks?" Peter asked, figuring he could maybe at least get an interview out of this, make some money.

" _That is correct, I sensed his magics in this city. His goal is not yet known to me, but I look forward to ceasing his tricks._ " Thor replied, placing his hammer down on the ground.

"Wonderful." Peter said, knowing that Thor wasn't giving him much. Maybe he was just some crazy guy with a hammer. "Think I could get a picture, Thor?"

" _Ah, yes, a picture. Do as you please._ " Thor said, turning to survey the area, as Peter pulled out his camera, and went to work. After all, his date wouldn't mind if he was a little late, right?

 **The Triskelion**

 **Tony Stark's Lab.**

This was his day, all of this work, it was for him. Captain America was an icon in the eyes of the people, a hero to which everyone was compared. There was no other Captain America; he was one of a kind. A treasure. But right now, he was nothing more than a Popsicle. A man stuck in a block of ice, unable to interact with the world around him, beyond 24 hours at a time. Once that time was up, they had to re-freeze him, otherwise, he wouldn't survive.

And reviving him? That was Tony Stark's goal, his dream. His father helped to work on the machine that brought Captain America to life, which changed Steve Rodgers into what he was. It meant a lot to him. But he couldn't crack it, he just couldn't do anything other than prolong the 24 hour period. He couldn't do anything permanent.

"Can't crack it, Mr. Stark?" The blonde woman teased as she walked into the room, made notable by the clicking of her heels as she walked.

"I'd be able to if Logan would show up, his healing factor could be vital to the formula!" Tony replied in mock frustration, but looked up at her in awe. Her dress was astounding. The black fabric hugged her form beautifully, but left just enough to the imagination. At least, in Tony's opinion it did.

"Logan? You mean the Wolverine, you trust that guy?" Carol asked with a small smile, she hadn't had her powers for long, and it took quite a bit of time before S.H.I.E.L.D. and S.W.O.R.D. would even let her attempt super heroics.

"He was there. He saw Cap in his prime, even just his insight would helpful." Tony admitted, as he looked to the display. Where the suit he had designed Cap to wear hung proudly.

"I suppose that's something. Hey, do me a favor and tell Fury I'm taking leave." Carol said sweetly, turning to face away from Tony.

"Why, going somewhere?" Tony inquired, setting down his materials.

"Just on a date." She replied simply, leaving the Futurist with that. He didn't have much, he'd spent so much time working that he never even got to hit on her, and his Iron Man armor had been in AI mode, to keep up the illusion of him having a "body guard", as only level 8 S.H.I.E.L.D. agents knew his identity, Carol included.

"Don't tell me you have a date to?" Tony joked, looking up to the frozen icon of freedom and liberty, he'd help him. If it was the last thing that he ever did.

 **Downtown**

 **6: 45 PM.**

Wolverine had ended up in New York City. The City of capes. He didn't like it, persay. There were too damn many superhumans for his taste here, the key word was human. The reason he went to San Fransisco was because he wanted to help the mutants, the minority. He wasn't needed here; at least he didn't think so. But it was no coincidence they were trying it again, today.

No surprise he was trying it again today. Wolverine looks up, staring at the billboard promoting Stark Industries.

"What a dick." Logan muttered, looking up at it.

"He is, isn't he?" The smaller man next to him questioned, he was covered up from what Logan could see, but obviously not a body builder.

 _I suppose that makes you angry, Dr. Banner. That Stark gets all of the credit, that he is the world's smartest man._ Banner could hear the voice ringing in his head. The same one that compelled him to be here. He tried to stay out of populated areas but…for the possibility to see Captain America, today? For him, he just couldn't resist.

"Yeah, yeah he is. Gonna ruin the rest of a good friend 'O mine." Logan shortened the actual story, not wanting to bore the man.

 _Stark is nothing, compared to you. He has no real power, no real strength. You could show him the world. The real world._ Banner clutched his head for a moment, this wasn't right. This wasn't who he was. It wasn't even Hulk. Who, who was in there with him?

"Sounds like him." The man replied, turning to walk away from Logan.

 ** _Sniff Sniff_**

"Wait, that scent." Logan reached over, pulling down his hood.

 _Surely you remember him, Banner? The man who hunted you all over Canada, for no reason other than to kill you. He chose to do that to_ _ **you.**_ _He decided to do what he did. Let him out, Banner. Release the Hulk._ The voice cooed in his head, stimulating the anger. _Remember? All those times he had the gall the attack you. All those times you were trying to e left in peace, ruined by him, the general, Stark, and everyone else._ Banner grabbed his head with his head as his eyes glowed green. When he spoke his voice contained an animalistic growl

"Don't make me angry." He turned, the man revealed himself as Bruce Banner. "You wouldn't like me when I'm angry!" Banner roared. His body began to grow and tear through his clothes, his flesh turn into an emerald green, and his muscles increased in mass. What stood before Logan was no longer the humble and meek scientist Bruce Banner, but the raging force of nature known as the Incredible Hulk.

"Shit." Was all Logan managed to get out, as he was suddenly sent flying by the green fist. " _I forgot what it was like to fight the Hulk. How hard he hits, you don't even feel it at first. It's like an out of body experience. Nothing at first, but then you feel it. It's not like any pain of this world, and when you feel it, you realize he's not just a man. He's a force of nature. It's like fighting a hurricane. But right now, falling, is what's going to hurt like a bitch._ "

"HULK! SMASH! NEW YORK!" And so it happened, the green Goliath had waged war on the entire state of New York, and who could stop him? He was the strongest one there is, after all. The Hulk couldn't be stopped, he was a beast of pure rage. Pure anger.

 _"Ahahahah. All too easy."_ Loki cackled, he had to stay relatively close to keep their bond together, but using his magic he completely subverted the Banner persona, he was a mindless beast. A creature for him to control. A tool for his war on Midgard.

 **Uptown**

 **Now**

Thor had finally managed to get away from the press, as it had begun to storm. To everyone else, this was just the predicted weather. But to Thor, this was Loki, challenging him to do battle. But where was he? _"_ _LOKI! How dare you seek to fight me here, in this place of all places? Where are you, brother?!_ _"_ Thor cried out angrily, before a small, buff man crashed through a building and into him. Logan bounced off Thor, causing him to stumble a little bit as the Canadian fell on the ground.

"Nice catch, blondy." Logan said gruffly, cursing under his breath.

" _What manner of Ogre be he?_ " Thor questioned, pointing his hammer towards the Hulk as the rain began to pour down upon them. Summoning lightning to his weapon.

"Ain't one bub. That's the Hulk." Logan explained, as his torn clothes revealed his new costume underneath.

"HULK! SMASH!" Was the Hulks only reply, as he rushed towards the two, moving in for a punch, which Thor eagerly met with a punch of his own, causing a huge shock wave to be created causing the ground beneath the two to shake. As Thor followed up with an upward swing from his hammer, trying to move Hulk somewhere less populated. But Hulk dodged the swing with ease and countered with a vicious uppercut which launched Thor into the air.

" _Have at thee!_ " Thor shouted as he regained his composure, spun his hammer and launched himself at Hulk. Completely ignoring Wolverine, who at the time, had been left behind. Forced to pick up the pieces.

Wolverine then removed what was left of his civilian clothes, using his claws to remove whatever remained on his person. Now he stood in a blue and yellow suit, the mask had two blow curves over his eyes, marked with 3 yellow claw marks each on his cheeks, it moved down to a yellow "X" which spread across the entirety of his upper torso, 3 blue claw marks on his shoulders as it evovled into short sleeves. The X pattern ran down his leg, curving before the blue boots of his, which each also had individual black claw marks, two on each side per boot, making a total of 4 each. He unsheathed his claws, looking out in the direction Hulk was with a small smirk. "You think Blondy's tough, wait till you try your luck against the Wolverine!"

 **An ally, two blocks away from CakeExtreme Cafe**

 **7:00 PM.**

" _My name is Peter Parker. When I was 15 years old I was bitten by a radioactive super spider. My powers took a while to manifest, but when they did, I made mistakes. And learned the greatest lesson life has to offer. That with great power there must also come great responsibility. I always tried to do the right thing, but I needed direction. And it came..in the form of a man without fear, named Daredevil._ " Peter thought to himself, as he walked along the alley. "T _his is where we met, where the life of Spider-Man really began, only fair it's where the life of Peter Parker resumes._ "

 ** _Spider-Sense!_**

Suddenly Peter clutches his head in pain, his Spider-Sense was rarely this strong. This was a huge warning, the danger was against more than him, it was a danger to the entire city. His city. " _I could ignore it. Let Iron Man or Thor handle it._ " Peter thought to himself, holding the flowers he'd bought for his date, as he looked to the ledge. The same ledge where he spotted Daredevil for the first time.

" _No. I can't just walk away, no matter what is best for "me". Peter Parker is just a man. Spider-Man, he means something._ " Sealing his decision was a loud thunderclap and a body flying through the air with lighting surrounding it. Peter had made up his mind, changing into costume. Though, this costume was a little strange to what one might expect, his web-shooters and utility belt were exposed, both red in order to match his costume. He fired a web-line on the building, intent on following his Spider-Sense, and doing everything he could to help. Taking a leap of faith, that this was for the best.

 _THWIP!_

" _It's a real shame, I bet that date would've been fun to. Nah, knowing my luck, probably would've gone bad anyway._ " Peter sighed, swinging closer to the scene of the battle. With his luck, there was another reporter down there, covering the battle already. According to the scanner in his mask, Jameson was already barking about it.

 **An ally in the opposite direction, two blocks away from the CakeExtreme Cafe**

 **7:00 PM.**

" _Carol Danvers, crackpot pilot. That's who I am. That's who I've always been. Mean Ol' Carol, the other pilots called me, because there was no nonsense with her. But she, like anyone else, liked a good time. She liked a guy who could stand with her, but offer a bit more than just another "strong" man. Hopefully this "Peter Parker" guy was like that_." Carol thought to herself, she resisted the urge to just "Google him" interested in being surprised by him.

 _RING RING_

"What is it?" Carol question, activating the communicator she was wearing in her ear, part of the deal she made when she became a superhero.

"He's here, Carol. In New York City." Nick Fury informed, leaving Carol a bit confused.

"He's here..?" She repeated, confusion evident her voice.

"The Incredible Hulk, gamma readings are off the charts. It seems like it's an Omega Level threat, Ms. Marvel. He's never been this strong!" Nick Fury informed, Banner was a prime example of an experiment gone wrong, Carol nodded.

"What're the coordinates? I'm on my way!" Carol replied quickly, throwing off the dress as she created her Ms. Marvel costume. This one was quite a beauty to Carol, starting off as a dark blue, which was met by the yellow "Marvel symbol", the edge forming her "S", as he broke the blue just above her breasts and her shoulders. The rest of the costume was red, until it got to bottom, which was blue as it wrapped around her her thighs, and she wore blue thigh high boots. She hung up once she was given the coordinates, then muttered. "Sorry Peter."

 **Triskelion**

By now, knowledge of what Thor was doing was common, every S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent was on high alert. The Helicarriers weren't operational yet, they had no defenses to stop the Hulk, especially considering that the Hulk Busters had been decommissioned, by Tony Stark. Who still sat in his lab, staring at Captain America. Could he really do this, just sit there while everyone else went to fight the Hulk? On the birth of the Sentinel of Liberty? No he couldn't, he wouldn't.

"Jarvis, get the AI running." Tony said, deciding that what was happening was bigger than him. Bigger than his own goals.

"Yes sir." Jarvis replied, the timid butler activating the currently unnamed AI, replying to the com-link.

"Time to show the world, Iron Man!" Tony said proudly, as he walked over, the armor placing itself around him. Being much more efficient as it was guided by the AI. The armor shaped into place around his arms, legs and torso. Creating the golden plated armor around his legs and arms, as he puts on his helmet, his faceplate snapping down into place.

" _[All the functions are fully operational, sir.]_ " The AI said to Tony as his suit came online.

 _"[Great. Now it's time to show the Hulk why I'm the smartest man on Earth. Excluding Reed Richards, of course.]_ " Tony smirked under his armor, as he turns to face Captain America. It was the Hulk after all…could he really do it alone? " _[One more command, wake up the subject. Project Rebirth is a go.]_ "

 **Abandoned Ruins of Oscorp, Lower West-Side**

This was truly a match centuries in the making, Thor and the Hulk began to collide . Trading punches with one and other, the power of which was nearly beyond human comprehension. Thor waved his hammer around, bringing it down onto Hulk's head, slamming it down with enough force to create a tremor, causing the land to shake. Luckily, Harry Osborn had no interest in this business anymore, so they were alone. Except for the poor camera man trying to capture the battle between the two titans.

" **Fight him, Hulk**!" Banner yelled, but to no effect. The chains in his mind were new, they surged with magic, and these weren't a product of the Hulk. Loki was holding him down, preventing him from talking to the Hulk. The Hulk always wanted to be left alone but…he needed Banner, to keep him in check. The yin to his yang.

" _Foolish mortal, it was simple to command such a dull creature._ " Loki cackled from his position as he watched the battle, letting the Hulk fight a freely a little. Only to increase the power stemming from his rage.

" _Odin's beard!_ " Thor thought to himself in anguish, using his hammer to knock the Hulk upward. Hearing the loud clap of thunder as he did so. " _You're quite strong, creature._ "

Hulk responded with a roar and a leap into the air. Thor met him with a swing off the hammer side of Mjolnir into the side of the Hulks face. A smile formed on Thor's face as he was about to taunt the monster, before he noticed the object missing from his hands. " _No…._ " Thor muttered, normally, his enchantment would prevent this. But the hammer was different, it changed. Now it was just a weight, pure strength was enough, and the Hulk had plenty. The Hulk charged at a Thor who's only defense was his hands.

"HULK, SMASH!" He yelled as he prepared to bring Thor's own weapon down upon him, until he was cut off by a motorcycle exploding in his face, as the Wolverine landed beside Thor, a smirk on the feral mutants face. Hulk dropped the hammer and stumbled away as flames burned his face.

" _Another Warrior?_ " Thor questioned, grabbing his hammer.

"A killer, bub." Logan corrected, he was there to scrap. Not for honor.

" _Have thy a weapon_?" Thor followed up, clutching his hammer as lightning began to flow from it.

"I am a weapon." Logan answered simply, as he unsheathed his claws.

 _SNIKT_

" _Aye._ " Thor replied with a confident smirk, he then rushed forward and brought Mjolnir down on Hulk's skull with enough force to crater the ground. While the Emerald behemoth was momentarily distracted Wolverine began to hack away at his tendons and vital organs, in a desperate attempt to slow the Hulk down even further. The monster threw a wild haymaker meant to take the Canuck's head off his shoulders, but was easily dodged and countered with a stab to the armpit by Wolverine.

" _He's sloppy, all that's left is rage. Where's Banner?_ " Wolverine questioned, once again aiming for his arm when his hand was caught, shocking the feral mutant.

" _Hulk smash puny man._ " Loki said through Hulk, doing his best to imitate him. He then lifted Logan upand smashed him into the ground a few times before chucking him into the building behind him.

" _Loki_."Thor had finally put things together, it wasn't the Hulk's doing at all. It was his brother, the entire time!

" _Hello brother_!" The Hulk replied with Loki's voice. The monster then punched Thor in the stomach lifting him off the ground. Before throwing a hammer fist into the Thunder God's back, causing him to crash into a Earth with a sound that would make heavens jealous.

 **Live Daily Bugle Broadcast, brought to you by your ever lovin' Jay Jonah Jameson!**

"This is an outrage!" Jonah cried out, pointing to the footage above him of the fight going on between Thor and Hulk, which was being filmed by a part-timer, similar to his star photographer, who apparently didn't bother this time. "These…fools, are making a mockery of an American hero, a icon! Today is the day to celebrate when real heroes existed, not menaces like Spider-Man! Or false prophets, like this Thor fellow! Why, I bet they're all in cahoots, putting on a show in an attempt to outshine the real deal. The hero. Steve Rogers."

The screen transitions to an image of Steve Rodgers from World War II, leading the charge against Hitler directly. Followed closely in tow by Bucky, his former sidekick and the Howling Commandos, a group of incredibly skilled, and gifted soldiers who were worthy to serve under the Captain himself, and then in another moment, it panned back to the fight.

"He was a hero. The last hero in history I'm afraid, because this world is going downhill! And Heaven help us if the military and police cannot handle this monster, because if they can't, I don't know who will!" The Publisher was yelling and ranting as usual, ever since the DB went digital and began to broadcast itself in Times Square. The screen then transitioned to Betty Brant, amateur reporter.

"The creature known as, "The Hulk", has been more myth than anything else. Reports from all across the country have been around for years about his existence, there was even a debate among people over whether his skin was grey or green. It seems we have our answer, as the emerald behemoth will surely tare through New York. At the moment, the man keeping him at bay is former heart-surgeon, Dr. Donald Blake. Who, for reasons unknown bulked up, got a giant hammer, and began to claim he was the son of Odin. Ridiculous as this sounds, if he doesn't stop him, our chances are slim to none. Good luck New York."

 **Abandoned Ruins of Oscorp, Lower East-Side**

Spider-Man swung through the air, with the same grace as a master acrobat, were it not for the webbing, one could've sworn he was flying. He was so quick and free, he could almost forget his worries. Forget that they were fighting the Hulk. Well, he hadn't arrived just yet. But he really had to get moving if he wanted to arrive, using his spider-speed to increase the rate while swinging. When suddenly he saw Wolverine go zooming by; while at the same time, a masked Marvel of a woman slammed into the Hulk.

 _"Odin's beard!_ " Thor cried, as Ms. Marvel slammed into the Hulk, throwing a punch at super-speed and upper-cutting the Incredible Hulk, intent on ending things quickly.

"Relax pretty boy, I got it covered." Ms. Marvel smirked, finally she could show what a disciplined hero was like.

"Logan, you alright?" Spider-Man asked, grabbing Wolverine with his adhesive hands in order to prevent Wolverine from moving forward but the moment that currently had Logan in its grasped was too much for Spider-Man. Both of them flew into the ground. "Remind me to never ask you for a ride again."

"That's a good thing, I tend to stab those that annoy me." Logan replied as he stood up and cracked his neck. For some unholy reason he could never wander into New York without running into Spider-Man. And he hated it. He didn't have time for this today, he was going to show Hulk he was the best there is at what he does, and why what he does isn't t nice.

"Don't' lie…you like my company." Peter rebuttal-ed, electing a grunt from Logan. He and Logan would need an opening if they wanted to do anything significant. " _Why am I so damned useless? That spider bit me and gave me these powers. The least it could've done was make me useful!_ "

Suddenly, the Hulk slammed his fist into Thor's face, causing Spider-Man to fire a web-net in order to capture the Norse god of thunder. Seeing this as his opportunity, he rushed forward, landing a barrage of punches and kicks, using his spider-sense to remain ahead of the Hulk, while Ms. Marvel did it by carefully studying his moves to anticipate them.

"Wait, you're real?" Ms. Marvel questioned with an interested look, firing a blast from her hands to knock the Hulk back.

"Of course I am." Spider-Man replied, slamming a kick into the Hulk's face. His lenses moving to convey a sense of shock. "I'm your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. Love of many, hero to all!"

"I thought you were Bugle propaganda. A hoax to bring supers out of hiding." Carol admitted with a little smile, amused with the idea.

"100% percent real, I promise. How about you girl, I'm at a loss, who are ya?" Spider-Man questioned, firing a web-ball into the Hulk's face, blinding him.

 **With Wolverine and Thor**

"'Come on bub!" Wolverine yelled, as he used his claws to cut Thor down from the web Spider-Man caught him with.

 _"Fine weapons you have there._ " Thor commented, stretching his arms. Thinking he could've freed himself.

"All natural, Goldilocks." Wolverine said simply, looking out to the fight. The Hulk still wasn't himself. "Yer strong, right?"

Thor nodded, smirking as he spun his hammer. " _There is no one mightier in all the nine realms!_ "

"That's just great. I need ya ta throw me at 'im." Wolverine explained, gesturing for Thor to put his hand down so he could use it to aim himself at the Hulk.

" _You would shatter from the force._ " Thor said simply.

"Nah, Adamantium Skeleton. Unbreakable." Wolverine clarified, Thor shrugged, and did as asked.

"I'm a woman, for starters. But the name, is Ms. Marvel!" She replied proudly, as she rushed at the Hulk, Wolverine coming from close behind as he is thrown by Thor, the two having decided to do the fast-ball special.

"Well Ms. M, with legs like that I guess I shouldn't underestimate you. I bet you'll single-handily increase the sale of thigh high boots." Spider-Man managed to quip, and even flirt.

"Is now really the time-" Ms. Marvel began, as she was interrupted.

 ** _SPIDER-SENSE!_**

" _Spider-Sense, danger!_ " Peter thought to himself, feeling the tingle, his body instinctively jumping upward in order to avoid whatever danger remained. "Ms. Marvel! LOOK OUT!" Peter called from the air, as the Hulk clapped his hands together, creating a shock wave which knocked Ms. Marvel, Thor and Wolverine away from the battlefield. Allowing Peter to land on the ground unharmed, with his comrades now laying on the ground behind him.

" _Heh. Puny mortals._ " Loki spoke out through the Hulk, though he was still wrestling for control of the body.

" **Don't let him control us, HULK!** " Banner cried out in their physce, truly alone.

" _Hulk Smash._ " Loki said under his breath, drawing out the moment to taunt Spider-Man.

"Uh..guys..?" Spider-Man asked, standing on the ground in front of the Hulk. His spider-sense tingling nonstop. He knew he was in danger, the power felt useless at the moment, but he couldn't think of anything he could do to stop the Hulk. Without doing the unspeakable, anyway. He grimaced, he had to try. "Really not a time to be holding back guys, Wolvie? Healed up yet bud?"

 **Josie's Bar, Hell's Kitchen  
** "And there you have it! This is obviously all being staged! Spider-Man is the only one left standing? Laughable! This is nothing more than a joke. Don't buy into this menace induced hysteria, folks!" Jay Jonah Jameson ranted on the TV in the bar. A simple one, home to all kinds of questionable people. Including Foggy Nelson, Karen Page, and Matt Murdock, secretly the costume vigilante Daredevil, man without fear! But it's a secret, so don't tell anyone!

"Spider-Man?" Matt questioned, he had been listening. Word is there was a fight going on with the Hulk, what did Spider-Man have to do with it. He turned to Foggy. "What's happening?"

"It's Spider-Man, Matt. He's..he's fighting the Hulk." Foggy said simply, as Matt listened to his heart-beat. He didn't sound worried.

"Should I...?" Matt asked again, wondering if they should leave Karen so he could become Daredevil and go help.

"No." Foggy said quickly, Matt knew as well as he did that they're out of excuses to ditch Karen.

"But.." Matt began, worried for Peter's safety.

"Matt. How would Daredevil be able to help them stop the Hulk?" Foggy said to his friend sternly.

"Fine. How's he doing?" Matt inquired next, hoping his friend was okay.

"Honestly Matt?" Foggy questioned, earning a nod from the blind lawyer. "Honestly, he's kicking his ass!"

Matt smiled at the news, he was doing it. Matt always knew Peter could do something he couldn't, fight in a way Matt couldn't. He could be in the light of day, show himself. And really doing something. Contribute to the world, beyond this kitchen Matt used to confine him to. " _I knew you could do it, Peter. Show us your drive, your heart. Show them how you won't give up no matter what. I know you can give them hope that we'll make it out of this, and I trust you can do it. But it wouldn't hurt for me to pray, would it? And so God, I hope you help my friend Peter Parker. Help him win!_ "

 **Xavier Institute, San Fransisco**

"Is he seriously just lying there?" Cyclops questioned, staring at the screen in the living room. Wolverine had just showed up, taken a suit and a Black Bird. Cyclops wasn't at all happy about that. But everyone else seemed to be pretty much over it. After their mission yesterday, he couldn't believe this was getting more attention than them.

"He's hurt Scott." Jean defended, hugging the arm of their mutant leader.

"He's always talking about being the best. but look at him now." Scott smiled softly.

"Scott." Jean glared at him.

"Go Spidey, go!" Iceman cheered with a smirk. Pumping his fists in the air and hoping that Spider-Man came out on top.

"His acrobatic abilities are a match for my own." Hank noted, as he analyzed the fight.

"Don't ruin the fight." Angel spoke out simply, flapping his wings to knock over Iceman's popcorn.

"Hey!" Iceman yelled, transforming into a snow-like creature.

"Bring it, snowflake." Angel taunted.

"No fighting!" Scott yelled, irritated.

 **The Baxter Building  
** Home of the infamous Fantastic Four! Originally believed to be a publicity stunt, they are a group of superhumans indued with the power cosmic by a freak storm in space. They usually spend their time discovering new planes of existence and such, but today, they're all in Reed's lab, monitoring the fight in order to figure out what is wrong with the Hulk.

"Fascinating." Reed said, remarking how incredible Spider-Man's speed was.

"How'd he take out Thor?" Ben questioned, staring at the screen.

"He's stronger than when you fought, Ben." Reed answered simply.

"We need to go, Reed!" Susan spoke up, tired of doing nothing.

"We need to get out of this first!" Johnny called out, currently they were in the mircoverse, trying to prevent it's collapse, joined by Ant-Man and the Wasp.

"They're like some sort of team." Janet pointed out, warding off their attackers.

"Ha. That'll be the day." Hank chimed in, finding it rather laughable.

 **Abandoned Oscorp Grounds**

Spider-Man is suddenly batted away, having only been able to dodge for so long. Normally people dismiss the Hulk as slow, but that wasn't the case at all. He was actually incredibly fast, it just never mattered because of how strong he is. And now Spider-Man understood that, he hit the ground hard, skidding against it. Why was it always him.

"Damn it. I have to do this. Have to get up." Spider-Man struggled to stand, rising to his feet. " _Hello. Wolvie. Thor. God. Anyone?_ " He questioned mentally, as he felt the Hulk loom over him, until he's suddenly stopped. A shield entered Hulk's face and as the creature turned to see his new aggressor, two repulsor rays sent him flying.

"You did good, soldier. Let me take it from here." He heard a voice call out, one he'd never heard, as he landed in front of him. His shield flying back into his hands. There stood Captain America, joined by Iron Man. Spider-Man swore that he'd lost his mind now.

" _[Good show, Cap.]_ " Iron Man chimed in, floating down beside him. Having brought the American Icon with him. " _[Good work Spider-Man.]_ "

"Alright, let's get this done!" Cap said proudly, as he rushed in. Slamming his shield into the Hulk's face, and then jumping over him, sending another attack with the shield to the back of his neck, pulling out his hand-gun and firing it into the Hulk's skin. Though, he was bullet proof. Iron Man laid down cover fire, protecting Cap from the Hulk's immediate attacks. As they did, the other heroes slowly began to rise, shocked to see the living legend fighting with them.

 **The Live Daily Bugle Broadcast**

"This..this is not a charade people. Not a lie, not some kind of false anything. That, is, Captain America! I'd know his voice anywhere from the old tapes. Finally a REAL hero has shown up to deal with the problem. I don't know how on God's green Earth this has happened, but I'm glad it did!" Jameson yelled cheerfully, obviously happy for once. So much so, Betty did not feel the need for a second broadcast.

 **Back to the Fight**

Captain America was holding his own pretty well, just what everyone would've expected for him, and when Hulk punched the shield, he didn't even budge! It was awe-inspiring for the people watching, and for the heroes who sought to fight alongside him. Spider-Man got up just as the others did, while Iron Man flew in close for a blow from his uni-beam. However, the Hulk knocked him away, his armor now on the fritz.

"Spider-Man, take care of Iron Man!" Cap called out, as Thor and Ms. Marvel rushed to his aid, Spider-Man swung over to Iron Man, checking on his vital signs.

"Armor's shutting down, damn." Spider-Man muttered, as his hands released tiny screw drivers and other tools sewn in on his fingertips, a feat taught by Daredevil, as he began to hack his armor, needing to do so to release the helmet so he could breath. Revealing his identity as..Tony Stark! Billionaire playboy philanthropist! Spider-Man stared in shock. " _Well, that answers that._ "

"Awe, damn." Tony muttered, taking his helmet and re-calibrating his armor, as he got up, Linking all the coms in the room, so they could follow Cap's orders. He's the tactician after all.

"Thor, Marvel. You're both strong, hold him off." Cap said to the two, because they were right next to him. Ms. Marvel caught a green fist, and Thor repeated the action, as Captain America rushed him.

"Thor, what's up with Hulk?" Carol questioned, struggling to hold on.

" _My brother Loki. He's controlling the monster. He is also protecting himself. Right now, he's distracted._ " Thor explained, as he head-butted the Hulk.

"Heard that, Wolverine? Find Loki, and shut this down." Cap ordered, blocking yet another blow from the Hulk.

"Yeah. C'mon Web-Head. Ya set 'em up, I'll knock 'em down." Wolverine told him, as he followed the mysterious scent.

" _Just my luck._ " Spider-Man chuckled as he thought to himself, rushing forward he saw the man in gold on the building, he grabbed Wolverine, and swung the two up onto the building, kicking Loki in the head as Wolverine slashes across his chest. "Hey bucket head!"

" _We hit him fast. Parker holds back. I don't._ " Wolverine thought to himself, as Loki grabbed him and Spider-Man by their throats.

 _ **Spider-Sense!**_

"I thought he was the weak one!" Spider-Man managed to squeeze out.

" _I may not be Thor, buy I am still a god!_ " Loki barked at them.

" _Kinda wish he hadn't been so nice_." Wolverine repeated, as the two are pushed through the building by the Asgardian Prince. " _Bug is tough, and he can take it. Me? Healin' factor's kicking in. He's strong._ " Wolverine concluded, but now they were on the ground level, and their plan worked, they freed the Hulk from his grasp, and more importantly, freed Banner.

" **Hulk!** " Banner called out in their mind.

"Hulk can hear Puny Banner again." Hulk muttered, calming down.

" **Smash the Gold & Green man, Hulk.**" Banner ordered.

"Hulk.."

" **The Man in Gold Hulk!** " Banner tried to clarify which one it is, and move on, but no such luck.

"Hulk Smash Loki!" The Hulk called out, as Captain America aimed his shield and hit Loki in the head, then Iron Man knocked him back with his repulsors. to keep it going, Ms. Marvel hit him with some energy, and Spider-Man webbed up his arms. Finally the Hulk rushed in, grabbing Loki and smashing him onto the ground, walking away. "Puny god."

Loki slowly managed to rise, as Thor chucked his hammer at his head, knocking him out. " _Well fought._ " Thor said with a small smirk, twirling his hammer in the hand.

"Good job solider." Cap said a with a smile, standing triumphantly.

" _[We're awesome. Mostly me though.]_ " Iron Man chimed in.

"Hulk, is Hulk!" Banner's other half said with his own smirk.

"Oh, man. Oh God." Was all Spider-Man could get out, nearly lost for words.

"Good scrap." Wolverine said with a smirk.

"You silly boys." Ms. Marvel added, crossing her arms, as they all stood together, the camera panning in on them, as the Hulk transformed back into Banner, eliminating the threat.

"Um….what the hell?" The camera man questioned, staring at the group of superheroes, specifically Tony Stark.

" _[We'll talk press.]_ " Tony said simply. Suggesting each of the heroes leave, and meet again at Stark Industries.

 **Press Conference Held at STARK Industries**

 **July 5th.**

Tony Stark had called a press conference, to talk officially about what happened yesterday. He does most of the talking, explaining that the Hulk was being controlled by Loki, who was now in the custody of the United States government. Well in actuality S.H.I.E.L.D., but what Tony said was accurate enough. It is also explained by Tony how the Iron Man armor was created, and that this was his way of giving back. It was also explained how Bruce Banner came to be, but now it came down to it, the only explanation anyone cared about. How Steve Rodgers was still alive.

"It'd be easier for Mr. Stark to explain, but I'll do my best. When I landed in the arctic, the super-soldier serum allowed me to survive in the ice. A form of suspended animation, which prevented me from aging for decades on end. Tony invented a method of "thawing me out", but nothing permanent yet."

"What do you think about the men and women around you now?" Betty Brant question, holding up her microphone.

"The same as anyone who saw what happened last night. They're heroes." Steve replied with a kind smile. Of course, Jameson objected.

"You've been in the blasted ice to long!" He shouts, angry.

"I think you're mistaken, sir." Steve replied once again.

"No, afraid not!" Jameson yelled back, and began pointing at the heroes. "He's a menace." He pointed to Spider-Man. "A killer." He pointed to Wolverine." A monster." He pointed to Bruce Banner. "An alcoholic." He pointed to Tony Stark. "And she…she's fired." He pointed to Carol, who temporarily worked for him.

"I look at them, and I see brilliant minds." He looked to Spider-Man, Tony and Bruce. "Men and women who gave an all for their country..." He turned to Wolverine, Ms. Marvel and Iron Man. "Those moved by tragedy..." He looked to them all. "Around me, I see America's virtues. It's values, standing before me. When Janet Van Dyne designed this costume I'm wearing, she said it was for the first Avenger. That's who stand with me today. Avengers!"

Jameson stares at him, unable to reply.

"Ya look like Hitler anyhow." Logan said gruffly, causing Spider-Man laugh.

 **Triskelion**

This...wasn't planned, no one had set it into motion, no one had any stakes, or seemingly any motives. Loki just wanted to cause mischief, or so it seemed that was his only goal with controlling the Hulk and causing trouble in their city. Nick Fury was supposed to be in charge of this, he would be there when Cap was revived, he brought Spider-Man and Wolverine together when he needed to, but this, this team, it was unprecedented, he didn't account for it.

"And I see a bunch of reckless heroes teaming up to from an even more reckless bunch." Fury sated before turning around. "Widow!"

The Black Widow or Natasha Romanoff as a select few know her as, walked up to Fury. "Yes?"

"Go and investigate this so called team. See if their up to the task of keeping the world safe." Fury ordered as he went back to reading over the files of each hero.

"Yes sir."

 **A/N: I hope you've enjoyed this story, this comes from the joint workings of TAF108 and The Uncanny X-Fan. We would love to hear your feedback, so please drop a review to let us know you're interested in the progression of the story, drop a review (Even a simple "great" will suffice!). We look forward to expanding this verse, and look forward to the future of...The Avengers!**


	2. ASSUALT

**CHAPTER TWO: ASSEMBLE PART 2 (ASSAULT)**

 **cabera1234** **:** **TAF** **: There are a few ways I want to answer that. So just stay tuned.** **TUXF** **: I love your comment. More characters will be added we just need to introduce the main protagonists and flesh them out, which will be occurring over the next arc. But there is another team of superheroes that are related to the Supreme Avengers. Thank you.**

 **Sean Malloy-1** **:** **TUXF** **: TAF, is Carol working at the Bugle from the comics?** **TAF** **: That will be explained in depth later.**

 **Newly Christened Avengers Tower**

 **The Week After the Press Conference**

Tony Stark was a billionaire playboy philanthropist. He was a futurist, always intending to do what would happen next. What would be best for the world, next. And seeing this, the Avengers, being something that could very well happen now, he was all in. Even before the press conference, he had removed his own name from the tower, and left the "A". The Avengers were trending, after all. Now all he had to do was convince people to stay and make this team work.

However, there was no team to be had. Everyone was just willing to be there for the press, Spider-Man hoped it would help his image, and Wolverine was just curious to see if he could get a ride, by the time he had finished showing everyone around, even Ms. Marvel had abandoned him and left him there alone. Leaving him with only Captain America and Thor as people who chose to remain with him.

"I think this can work son." Steve said simply, smiling at Tony and placing his hand on his shoulder. He knew the need for teams like this, without the Invaders, Hydra would've conquered the planet. He could see that Tony had good intentions, and couldn't be like anything he'd heard about on the way back from the press conference. After all, he was a hero.

" _Aye friend Stark, your plan is quite brilliant._ " Thor chimed in, setting his hammer down on his back. He crossed his arms as he watched Tony with a gentle smile from the large Asgardian.

"I can't believe this." Tony sighed, seeing that he was left with only two people. This wasn't in his plans, this wasn't what he was intending for the Avengers Initiative.

"Why does this matter so much to you?" Steve found himself questioning, according to the "internet", Tony never gave anything this much effort. Period.

"Before this…before I became Iron Man….I was diagnosed with a brain tumor. They told me I'd have six months, max. And then I was captured, and there was shrapnel in my heart. I made this to save my life." He opens his shirt, and shows them his arc reactor. "I built a suit, and I escaped. I came back to America, and I built a better suit. All I'd done for this world…was hurt. I made weapons that killed. Iron Man was the first weapon that saved. Every time I put on the suit, I risk my life. I could die any day. From this tumor, some nut job killing me, or my suit failing and my heart giving out. I want to do good things for this world, and I'm going to do it."

Both of the men were silent, only exchanging looks of sorrow and remorse. Because they could see that the playboy was a fad, Tony Stark was something else entirely. Someone with bigger goals, and they respected him for it. They were happy to follow him, wherever he went. Finally, Steve spoke up with a smile. "We'll follow you Tony, wherever this goes."

"Where is everyone else?" Tony questioned, sighing at the fact that there were now only three of them, opposed to the original 7 who had saved New York from Loki. As he began to ponder this, Jarvis, his faithful butler walked into the room.

"Spider-Man left as soon as you stopped talking. He said something about his spider-sense. Then Ms. Marvel and Wolverine decided to go to a bar. The Hulk managed to make it to the door, but Dr. Banner said that the Hulk could not be trusted after what Loki did to him, especially if Loki was in this very building." Jarvis explained, as he pulled out his tray with 3 cups of tea, Thor and Cap graciously taking it.

" _So, they went to acquire mead?_ " Thor questioned, downing the cup immediately.

"That is correct, sir." Jarvis replied simply.

" _That was a good idea._ " The Thunder God admitted with a small smirk.

"What time is it?" Cap questioned, knowing it was still relatively early, who could be drinking already?

"Doesn't matter Cap, we need to get them back." Tony said simply, asking Jarvis to send his armor down so he could go assemble the Avengers as he always intended.

 **Loki's Cell in the Avenger's Tower**

Loki had been bested by mortals. He couldn't even bear the idea of being bested by them, in his mind he tended to blame the loss on his half brother, Thor. Now he was in shackles, of his brothers own design limiting his use of magic. He was beaten and humiliated by mortals, and he hated it. But he would have his revenge, he would have his day.

Loki was the god of tricks after all; it wouldn't be too difficult to cast even a remedial spell in order to fool his idiotic brother. And then he would continue to play his tricks on the world, controlling the Hulk had to be his favorite. Painting the gentle creature as a villain, such a shadow cast over public eye was brilliant. It was tragic. And he loved it.

" _Leave me be..mortal._ " Loki let out with a small smirk, whoever this other magician was; he thought that he could sneak up on Loki, it was impossible to trick the god of lies.

" _I can help you._ " The figure spoke out softly, garnering Loki's attention. "I can free you from your binds."

" _I do not need help._ " Loki replied, angrily standing. He was a god! There was no mortal who could talk down to him.

" _Your current situation says otherwise. But don't worry, I'm a kind person._ " The figure replied, waving his hands to remove Loki's bonds. Leaving the Norse God shocked by what just happened to him.

" _What are you?_ " Loki questioned, intrigued by this figure.

" _I am a friend._ " He replied simply, supplying Loki with the armor that was confiscated from him.

" _I have no friends._ " Loki replied callously, waving his scepter around.

" _Of course you do not. You are a leader, and you will force the world to submit to you. As you should. I just wish to help move you along. You are a force of nature, and I am eager to watch you. Now, go forth, and_ ** _conquer_** _._ " The figure said as he and Loki suddenly disappeared into thin air, and the alarm began to go off, alerting the Avengers to what was happening.

 **The Main Hall**

The alarm was going off like crazy, Tony couldn't believe it, he designed that cell himself, his tech was years ahead of everyone else, how could anyone else break Loki out? Tony soon assembled his armor, putting it back onto himself as he looked from Jarvis, to Thor and then finally to Captain America, as if willing to let him make the play. As if willing to let him make the move.

"We need to get down there, and check it out." Steve said simply, putting the helmet Tony had made for him back on. He'd never gotten to say it, but he appreciated the revamping of his costume. The helmet covered his head and came over his face, though it did not cover his nose. It had a large A on it, and the design of wings on the side. His wore a white Kevlar suit, with blue chain-mailed armor on top, stopping at the red and white lines that appeared just before the belt. His boots and gloves were armored and red. He kept his shield on his back, and then moved out.

" _Loki couldn't have gotten far, he used to much magic controlling friend Hulk._ " Thor explained simply, running behind Cap as he headed toward the Cell-block level, hoping they could stop Loki from causing more trouble in this fare city. Loki was his responsibility; he had to be his brother's keeper. And he didn't seem to mind.

"Alright then, let's go team. Jarvis, you'll be safer up here." Ironman told his butler as his face-plate came down, and he sped behind the two living myths, ready to do whatever needed to be done. He promised Bruce that no one would use him again, and he meant it. He needed to do this, and he needed to do it now.

 **Loki's Cell**

"How did he do it?" The Black Widow questioned, she had broken into the tower in order to test the Avengers, but instead she found that there one prisoner had escaped, and with help. She knew she had to call this in to Nick Fury, and tell him what was going down. After all, he was in charge, and he was supposed to be the one policing the world, after all.

"Stand down." Captain America called out, breaking the Russian Super-Spy's concentration; she turned around to see The Sentinel of Liberty, the Norse God of Thunder and the Invincible Armored Iron Man standing before her, as she prepared for a fight. A perfect time to test them.

" _Have at thee!_ " Thor called out, moving in to go at her with his hammer. As Black Widow pulled out his twin pistols and began to fire bullets at him, he was certainly bullet proof, as she had been told.

"Thor stand back!" Cap called out, he could already tell they were fighting a soldier. He was the tactician of the team after all. He needed Thor to move to give him a clear shot with his shield, but he did the calculations, and hurled it anyway.

Black Widow saw the shield coming for him, reaching out her hand and letting it slip onto her arm, before saying. "Nice toy boys." The Widow smirked, using her new found 'toy" to block a blow from Thor's hammer, the lightning bouncing off of the shield and hitting Tony.

" _[What the hell?]_ " Tony questioned, feeling the lightning ripple and shock his systems, he'd never felt such power surge through the suit, luckily his arc reactor was able to handle the power. But it was nearly mind blowing nonetheless. Widow pushed Mjolnir out of the way and bashed Thor across the skull with it. Jarring him and sending him spiraling back.

"Catch, Stark." Black Widow said simply, throwing the shield at Iron Man. Though, unknown to all of the heroes, she had tied the shield to Thor's hammer, so after it hit Tony, it ricocheted back and struck Thor in the head, nearly incapacitating the two, as Cap moved in to take his shield back.

"That's enough." Cap said simply, standing there. Not moving to attack, Black Widow was mind blown. They'd met before but right now…she could see why so many people looked up to him. There were no openings for her to attack him. And even if she did, no weaknesses for her to exploit.

"You're right, Captain." She replied, moving out of her defensive stance. She respected him, unlike the other two. So she had no problems laying down and no longer fighting, it meant submitting to him. "I just came here to confirm Nick Fury's suspicions; you're not ready to defend the Earth. You're not ready to stop Loki. You got lucky."

" _[You…you work for Fury? Why aren't you in the database?]_ " Tony questioned, swearing he'd committed all of the members of S.H.I.E.L.D. to memory.

"I am a spy, Tony. You're not supposed to know who I am. And it's going to stay that way." She said simply, crossing her arms. Knowing Captain America might recognize her.

" _You pack quite a punch._ " Thor said with a smile, Black Widow reminding him of the warrior women of the Valkyrie's.

"Thanks, Blondy." Black Widow replied with a confident smirk, Tony still wasn't happy. But Steve got him to hold off.

"What's happening?" Steve questioned, looking her in the face in order to be sure that she told him the truth.

"Fury has detected more…sightings of strange creatures since Loki was captured, and he's decided you may be needed. But if you can't handle it…" Natasha began, as Steve cut her off.

"We'll take care of it. Tony, you need to go get Spider-Man, convince him to join us. Thor, make sure that Wolverine and Marvel aren't incapacitated and are still able to help, and be sure we're all ready by the next time I need to be thawed out." Steve said simply, as Iron Man moved him back to his room, back to where he needed to be frozen. It was a prison of sorts… but also a lifeline. Tony knew he had to make this work, he had to be better.

 **The Bronx**

Spider-Man had left the Avengers scene as soon as he could. He never felt comfortable in that kind of situation, he never felt comfortable with being up there in the sky with people like that. Daredevil had taught him that they were at service to the people. Even if they were afraid, and didn't appreciate him, he would always be out here, protecting them. This was his gift, and it was his curse, he was Spider-Man.

He had just stopped his third mugging today. What was Iron Man doing while he was stopping muggings? " _He Probably stopping himself from having another bottle._ " The Wall-Crawler thought to himself, he'd been there for two long. It was about time that he got moving. He had other things to do, after all. couldn't stay out there with the "Spider-Slayers" still roaming his otherwise friendly neighborhood.

" _[Spider-Man.]_ " Iron Man called out, as he began to float down. It'd taken him quite a while to find the Wall-Crawler; he did tend to take care of all of New York, which made him a difficult man to track.

"Get out of here Stark, you're drawing attention." Spider-Man said simply, turning his back on the armored Avenger.

" _[We need you, Spider-Man. To make this team work.]_ " Iron Man spoke out, pleading with him.

"I'm not a hero, like you. I'm a menace, don't you read the Bugle? I don't do this for the recognition. I don't do this for praise. New York is my responsibility. It has been since I received these powers." Peter replied simply, knowing that he needed to move on from this.

" _[You don't have to be.]_ " Tony spoke out, as Spider-Man looked up at him.

 ** _Spider-Sense!_**

"Stark, get down!" Spider-Man listening to his sixth sense grabbed the Iron clad Avenger and moved him out of the way, dodging the flow of bullets from a helicopter like robot began to reign down bullets on the two. The projectiles tore through the roof that they were on.

" _[Man, you're fast.]_ " Iron Man spoke out softly, turning to blast the Spider-Slayer with repulsor blast.

"Don't you see? This is my world, being hated. I'm not complaining about it Stark, but you're going to need to find someone else for your little team." Spider-Man said simply, firing a web-line as he swung away, the Spider-Slayer followed. Leaving Stark alone with his thoughts.

 **A bar in Manhattan**

Wolverine and Ms. Marvel were among the few Avengers who were in the military, they had seen things. Done things that they didn't even really want to think about. The two both understood that drinking away their problems didn't solve them, but it tended to help the two found, at least. Wolverine and Ms. M could both back them away, her alien physiology limiting the affect that alcohol had on her, and Wolverine would continuously heal in order to keep going.

"Sometimes I can't even get drunk." Carol boasted, knowing Logan was known for his drinking games. She was still disappointed Parker didn't work out, but she knew she didn't want to face Fury just yet.

"Sometimes? Lightweight." Logan scoffed, a friendly smirk forming on his face. Even if she was "just a dame", he needed a new drinking partner. Someone to hang out with when times were hard.

The two begin to drink, as Logan looks weary. Though not from alcohol, he hadn't had nearly enough, not even close. But Wolverine was more than just, as set of claws. He was a mutant, with heightened senses. And this included a sense of smell.

 ** _Sniff Sniff_**

" _Sweat, the smell of oil and grease, the sound of electrical whirring and ticks._ " Logan thought to himself, he knew exactly who was approaching the bar. Camera men and reporters, he couldn't stand them. Logan swore under his breath; he hated being caught on camera. He didn't know what Weapon X did to him, but he didn't really want to know on some level.

"What are you?" The cameraman questioned, as he began to goad and bit at Logan with questions.

"A man bub, same as you. ell..not you." Logan said with a smirk, teasing the slender man as he downed his glass.

"You're a mutie, right?" The man questioned, once again causing Logan to sigh.

"Relax." Carol warned with a small whisper, knowing the feral mutant could hear.

"I am a mutant. Yes." Logan corrected, knowing that if Chuck was watching he wouldn't want him to make mutants look bad on TV.

"With the can openers?" He followed up.

 ** _SNIKT!_**

Logan unsheathed his claws, two on either side of the man's face. Not raising the third claw, happy to scare him, even if just a little. He continued to down his drinks, smirking at the man. "I guess you could call them that…but…they tend to open different things."

"What are they made of.?" The man questioned, curious.

"An indestructible metal." Logan explained simply, not wanting to get into to deeply.

"And you use it…to kill people?" The man questioned, knowing that this was where it was going, Logan was prepared.

"I try my best not ta take lives, not ta be an animal. Just like anyone else, bub. But I'm only a man, I've been pushed. Been forced. I ain't ashamed of what I've done, and given the chance, yer damn right I'd do it again. But I am not a killer, I'm not a monster. I just do what needs ta be done. I'm the best there is at what I do, and what I do isn't very nice."

"So every person that you have killed you would kill again? That sounds like a monster to me." The reporter stated.

"Then you aren't too smart. This is my life, I've made choices I'm not proud of, but those choices brought me to where I am today. Those choices have given me a life that I love. It may have it's flaws, but don't we all?" Logan explained. The reporter nodded in understanding before looking at Ms. Marvel.

"So are you two a thing or…?" He asked. Receiving a variety of responses from both heroes there. Wolverine choked on the beer he was drinking, while Ms. Marvel looked a little miffed by the claim.

"Absolutely not. We are just acquaintances having a drink."

"So you're free?" Ms. Marvel sighed, so that's where this was going.

"This conversation is over." She stated simply.

 **Avengers Tower**

Tony returned to the tower, without Spider-Man, without Wolverine, without Ms. Marvel and even without Thor, who left the same time as him! Tony sighed, he couldn't believe how fast this all went down the shitter. He was supposed to be doing great things; he was supposed to be guiding the future. But he was failing. His father helped create Captain America and even designed Tony's arc reactor, though he finished it. What had he made? Iron Man. A hero who saved no one.

Tony was interrupted from his thoughts by Nick Fury, the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Iron Man's unofficial boss, the one person who already knew that Tony Stark and his armored body guard were one in the same. He couldn't believe it, no Loki, no Avengers, and now Nick Fury was breathing down his neck.

" _[What is it, Fury?]_ " Iron Man questioned, summoning Nick Fury to appear in the com-link in his helmet as he continued into his tower.

" _[We're getting alarms, from everywhere.]_ " Nick Fury explained simply, causing Tony to question. What did he mean, everywhere?

" _[The X-Men, the Fantastic Four, both of them gone in the blink of an eye. Nowhere to be seen. And now these ships have begun appearing in the sky over New York.]_ "

" _[An alien invasion!? Right now?]_ "

"[ _I've found Loki.]_ " Fury revealed, shocking and blowing Tony's mind.

" _[You found him, already?]_ " Iron Man questioned, he was tapped into every camera on the planet and he hadn't caught wind of him.

" _[He's at the Triskelion. He knew we were having the press over here today, and he began his attack. He seems to have allied himself with those creatures Widow briefed you on.]_ " Tony sighed at the mention of the Russian red-head. But nodded.

" _[I'll move out as soon as possible.]_ " Tony said simply, preparing to go, and hanging up on Nick Fury. As he was stopped by Black Widow.

She glanced at him, before saying, "We can't do it without him." She pointed to the room labeled project Rebirth, the room where Captain America slept. Where he remained frozen to time, unable to even sleep like an ordinary man. The living legend literally had to be frozen to even interact with them, some of the time.

" _[He needs a full 24 hours to get 24 hours.]_ " Tony stated. As much as he hated it that was the best he could do. Cap's time unfrozen was equal to his time being frozen, but it capped at 24 hours.

"We don't have 24 hours." Black Widow called back, causing Tony to look at the room once again.

 **The Bar**

Logan and Carol had done their best to be good patrons, when suddenly the bar doors were destroyed, flung open by strange alien creatures. It was obvious that the black coating around there body was armor, it glimmered in the light. Their right arms were blades that had a glowing blue line down the middle, there left arm turned into a small canon with a hold in the center that glowed blue. Their legs were small thin, it seemed impossible that they supported the bulky frames of the aliens. The heads had blue eyes that shined menacingly, one of the aliens mouths was opened: revealing the blood on it's teeth and the many flaps that kept it closed.(Kind of like how the arbiter's mouth is in Halo)Now, Wolverine may be a very violent person, but he was stupid either. He understood that you require a plan from time to time, but he could smell the _human_ blood from the aliens mouth…and that….that wasn't right. He wasn't going to let something so savage happen. He was, after all, a hero. He was Wolverine. And even if people were afraid, even if they hated him. He was going to help. Because that's what heroes do.

"You picked the wrong bar, bub!" Logan growled, he unsheathed his claws and dashed in. One of the aliens raised their sword and brought it down on Logan's head with lightning speed. But Wolverine has fought faster enemies before and defeated them, this was nothing in comparison. Logan sidestepped the blade stabbed into the creature's neck, gray blood oozed out of the wound, and with a primal roar Logan dragged his claws down the alien's body; effectively killing it.

"My daughter!" He heard a woman call out, distracting him long enough for one creature to shoot him with their canon arm. The blue ball of plasma energy burned his chest and sent him flying out through the wall into the gym next door.

"I've got her Ma'am. Don't worry" Ms. Marvel said as she blasted the aliens focusing on the mother's daughter. Providing the cover fire necessary for the family to be reunited. Logan cried out in pain as one of the aliens impaled him.

"Leave my fur ball alone!" Ms. Marvel called out, having changed into costume as she rushes the aliens. Grabbing them and throwing them into one of the ships in the sky. Breaking their armor against the hull. "You alright, Wolvie?"

"Fine, Danvers. Ya gotta get up there, and get rid of 'em!" Wolverine said, he wasn't the best at planning on the fly. But if not her, then who would do it?

 **With Hulk**

Bruce had left the Avengers. He had left people who had chosen to call him friend for the first time, in a long time. Because he couldn't trust himself. The Hulk was too dangerous, much, much to dangerous. Loki really rattled his cage. Loki, nearly made the Hulk destroy New York. He had never been so angry before. He'd never been so strong. And he was afraid; he was scared of what he could do.

He had gone to see the one woman who he knew would even given him the time of day. His cousin, Jennifer Walters. A lawyer, though if her rants were any indication, she had quite the competition going with some blind guy from Hell's Kitchen. Not that Bruce really cared, but she was family. And that did matter to him. Bruce's head turned to the TV.

"Oh my god…" Jen whispered under her breath at the sight of what was unfolding.

"The people…" Bruce whispered as well, he couldn't get to emotional. Or he'd let the other guy out.

"It looks like Iron Man's out there. I guess they all are." Jen said, watching the screen.. "Except for you." She finished, glancing at her cousin.

"I can't. I can't trust the Hulk." Bruce tried to make her understand.

"But that wasn't you was it? It was Loki." Jen said. Bruce was well aware of how good of a lawyer his cousin was, he had lost many arguments with her, but this was one that needed to happen.

"Me and him are one in the same. It's just as much my fault as it is his."

"Nobody died when Loki took control." Jen stated.

"Amazingly."

"Our economy didn't crash."

"Surprisingly." Jen sighed in response, this approach wasn't working…Bruce was too stubborn. Jen then turned her back to him.

"Do you understand? What it feels like to have someone close to you turn their back on you and leave you alone. I _will not_ help you if you don't help them. The world needs Banner and the Hulk, and now…*sigh* now you are just like you were before. Doubtful, frail, _weak_. You want to help others, so use the powers you were given to help. Otherwise no one will help you in return."

 **Harlem**

Captain America was the hero of the people, the hero of just that. The people. And that's who he went to. Who he jumped to protect without question or hesitation. The moment Tony thawed him out, he didn't know what would happen or how. But he knew what he had to do, and it was protect them. He had a smile on his face while he did it. They were his true strength, the serum had nothing to do with it.

"No!" Steve heard a young man call out as he covered a small girl, the black male was wearing a pair of glasses as he went to use himself as a shield. The aliens were armed and taking aim.

"You did good soldier." Cap called out, jumping in to use his shield to deflect the blast, before disarming the alien himself. He then hurled his shield, tearing through several aliens with it. But Cap left himself defenseless for a moment.

"Look out!" The man called out, pulling Cap's gun from it's holster and shooting an alien right in it's eye, taking it's life. And saving the Sentinel of liberty.

"Sharp shootin' there Buck." Steve commented, as he rubbed his head for a moment.

 _ **-Flash Back-**_

 _Steve was fighting the newest allies of Hydra, the newest threat they had to face. Aliens. Things not of this world had decided that Hydra was right, and Cap wasn't having it. He wasn't going to put up with it, so he, and the Howling Commando's went to such them down. To stop them from ruining their world and taking their freedom from them. Cap stood out among the rank soldiers, and even among the Invaders. But Bucky shined more than all of them._

 _"Be on guard." Namor warned, picking up a tank hurling it into the the doors of the castle they were storming._

 _"Always." The Human Torch called out, melting the weapons of the aliens who approached him._

 _Steve had a small smirk on his face, he was proud to fight with them. Hurling his shield as he fought the army of aliens. Namor and the Human Torch were focused on finding and destroying the device, but Cap couldn't help but keep fighting. He couldn't stand bullies, and he didn't care where they came from. He uppercutted one, but he was running low on power._

 _"Look out, Cap!" Bucky called out, slamming his shield onto the aliens, using a string to slash the aliens apart._

 _"Good shot, Buck." Steve said with a small smile._

 _ **-Flash Back**_ _ **End-**_

"Hey, thanks man. For all of this. For helping us." The man said with a smile.

"No problem. What's your name?" Steve asked with a smile.

"Sam." He said simply.

"Steve." Cap replied back, and he began to move on. It was good to help out, but Harlem had a protector now.

 **With Iron Man**

Tony was headed to the Triskelion himself, using his armor in order to fly through the hordes that were airborne. According to the police scanner, they were doing their best, but they could be doing more. The odds were that they needed help. That they needed his help specifically, and who was he to ignore them? The Baxter building space was a launch site, he had to do his best to contain it.

" _[Damn there's a lot of them.]_ " Tony thought to himself, using his armor to fire an array of missiles at them. Trying to keep them away from the people, it was his best bet. All his talk about change, and his greatest gift, Iron Man, was still a glorified weapon.

 _[More approaching sir.]_

" _[Got it.]_ " Tony replied to his AI, turning around to fire several blasts at the sky borne enemies. It was helping, but he certainly wasn't doing anything about those ships. Did he even have the weapons to deal with something like that?

 _BOOOOM_

Tony didn't really have time to think, he was knocked out of the sky. And the aliens began to pour on the attacks, constantly blasting and attacking his armor without any mercy. He did his best to cover the arc reactor, but things weren't exactly going well for the armor Avenger, no, not one.

 _[Shields down to 5% sir, we can't take much more than this.]_

 _"[Understood, divert all shield power to the Uni-Beam, we're ending this is one go.]_ " Tony said confidently, if he had to go out. Then this would definitely be how he did it, and just as he was about to fire, he was distracted by...a second Iron Man?

" _[Going to need you to not kill yourself.]_ " His friend replied, smiling under the armor.

" _[What are you doing?]_ " Tony questioned, knowing that was the mark with added weapons systems.

"Figured you needed this." He replied, stepping out of the armor so that he could exchange armors.

 **The Skies of New York**

Thor had left the Avengers in all the chaos, but he knew that there were things amiss. He could feel a change in the wind patterns, things weren't the same on Earth, there was another presence. And Loki's magics seemingly weren't to blame. He didn't understand what was happening, he didn't understand why these things were happening. Was it the work of his father? Was Odin punishing him?

" _Odin's beard._ " Thor managed to whisper as suddenly portals opened in the sky, was it the rainbow bridge? Unfortunately not, as the sky suddenly filled with alien space ships. Ones even Thor did not recognize. He was raised his hammer, naturally ready to throw down with the creatures.

"Watch it, Thor!" Ms. Marvel called out, firing two blasts from her hands with a smirk. The blast bounced off the hull of the ship. An embarrassed blush formed on her face. "I swear this has never happened before."

 _"Lady Mar-Vell…_ " Thor muttered, Lightning flew to the Mjolnir and wrapped around it. He brought the magical crashing down onto the ship, crushing its exterior plating and forcing the ship down.

"We need to take down your brother." Ms. Marvel warned, blasting the aliens as they flew out of the ship.

" _The people!_ " Thor called out.

"I have it." Ms. Marvel suddenly flew down at super-speed, going to catch the ship before it hit the ground, and before it crushed a young Muslim woman and her daughter.

"Thank Allah." The woman whispered softly, as Ms. Marvel had saved them.

"Are you alright ma'am?" Carol questioned, setting the ship down as gently as she could.

"Yes, thank you for saving my daughter Khamala." The woman said, holding the scared little girl in her arms.

"She's stronger than you think." Carol smiled, wrapping her sash around the girl to replace her own lost garments, as Carol left to return to the fighting.

 **Back with Iron Man**

Tony was doing his best to clean up the streets, the task much easier with his new armor. But he could tell he wasn't doing much damage, he needed to move this along. And he needed to make an actual dent in these forces, he knew that Loki was the source, but could he really just leave these people alone. After all he was Iron Man. He was a hero of the people. He looked up, he was about to die.

" _[Shit.]_ " Iron Man cursed, things were coming full circle. The Avengers were spread too thin, Thor wasn't even bothering to worry about what taking down the ships was actually doing.

"I've got your back, shell-head." Spider-Man swung in, creating a web-net in order to catch the ship. It took nearly all of his webbing, though.

" _[Thanks S-Man.]_ " Iron Man said, as the fleets grew thinner.

"We need to take this to the source. We need to stop him." Spider-Man summarized, as he began to replace his empty cartridges.

" _[But..the people.]_ " Tony began to argue, but was stopped by the Wall-Crawler.

"They have it covered, trust me." Spidey said, knowing that the Knights could care for the city. He flipped up dodging the blast that was directed to his back. But Tony was nearly as quick as Spider-Man, mean that the energy ball slammed into his suit. The force pushed him back a bit, but other than that no real damage was done thanks to the new and improved shielding of the armor.

 **A construction Site**

Thor had dived down after a hoard of aliens that had targeted where they intended to build, perhaps they were trying to be poetic, Loki was strange like that. Thor landed on the construction site with a boom. Then using the dust cloud his landing formed, began throwing his hammer at then aliens that were falling from the sky. Understanding that he wouldn't be a able to stop them all with just his hammer, he created a lighting storm that would add to the onslaught that he created. But all of this required energy, energy that he simply could not refuel at a fast enough pace to keep up with the swarm currently heading for him.

" _By the All-Father..._ " Thor muttered, he had missed a few and they were headed right for him.

"Look out!" A tall blond construction worker called out, using a metal pole on a concrete slab to knock them away.

" _Nice swing._ " Thor comments with a smile, twirling his hammer and heading out to continue the fight.

"Damn..." The man comments, he'd just met his hero.

 **Back with Hulk**

His cousin's words were pushing him, driving him to be better. But it was the final push of them attacking his cousin, that he could not contain his rage. He couldn't hold the Hulk back, not any more. People were getting hurt because he was afraid, because he wasn't willing to do what needed to be done. Bruce Banner was afraid, but the Hulk, was not!

"HULK SMASH!" Hulk raised his arms and crushed the aliens currently in front of him. A storm of plasma balls hit him from all directions, burning his skin, hurting him….fueling his anger. With a ferocious roar Hulk leaped at one of the aliens and grappled it by it's skull before throwing it with such force that when it collided with it's ally both exploded from the impact. Claws exploded out from the chest of another alien as Wolverine lifted up the alien and tore it in two.

"Big Guy." Wolverine let out, cutting down another.

"Little man." Hulk replied, casually slamming aliens away.

"You know where we gotta go?" Wolverine questioned, needing a lift.

"Hulk know. We go. Hulk smash." Hulk said with a smile, grabbing Wolverine by his leg, before throwing him at the Triskelion. Creating a very upset yellow and blue streak.

 **The Triskelion**

Iron Man, Spider-Man and Captain America were the first to arrive. It wasn't easy to get there, because it was hard to do so. It was the most well-guarded, but Captain America understood their tactics, they were predictable and easy to manipulate in their attacks. He was happy to see that he wasn't alone, that their plan was working. They assembled, they were going to save the world.

"Loki is leading them, that means he's the only one keeping them here. Take him out, we end the attack." Cap explained, leading the charge as usual.

"You got it, Cap!" Spider-Man replied, heading straight for Loki.

" _You don't stand a chance, Wall-Crawler._ " Loki replied with a little smirk, creating a spell to quite literally lift the building from it's foundation, intending to drop it on a reporter.

"….R-really. This seems a l-little much." Spider-Man forced out as he used the Spider on his back to hold the building together. It was capable of holding the building together due to it mimicking Spider-Man's own wall-crawling powers, so it wouldn't fall from it's own weight. But Spider-Man had to do the real work, holding the building up. It was draining for him, he'd never tried to lift something so heavy.

"Relax, Spider-Man!" Cap said, trying to encourage the web-slinger. There were so many people around him, counting on him.

"C-Cap, I can't." Spider-Man muttered out, visibly straining.

"Spider-Man, you're the only one keeping these people alive. You're the only person who can do this. I've talked to the firefighters, the policemen, the people you've helped. They know you're a hero. And so do you. Heroes don't give up. You can do it." Captain America spoke and he listened, Spider-Man would do his best.

"T-Thank you. I have a little girl at home." The reporter said with a hearty breathe, he'd have one hell of a story to tell after today.

 **Hell's Kitchen**

Spider-Man had not been lying about there being other people out there, taking care of the people. Hell's Kitchen had it's own protector. He was known as Daredevil, and he had been working to protect people on the street level. He was doing his best save his city, but he was just one man. Only tonight, he wasn't alone. There was no way that the Punisher would be sitting this one out. Not when he had some new toys.

"You shouldn't be killing Frank." Daredevil bit out, glad he was running out of ammo, though it didn't seem to bother him.

"They aren't even human, Matt." The Punisher replied not saying much else.

"Life is life." Matt said simply, using his billy-clubs in order to hoist several of them in the sky.

"Hold off for a moment, I gotta get something." The Punisher heads out leaving Matt only to fight for a moment, until the Punisher comes back, suddenly driving a black tank with a white skull on it.

"My god Frank, is that a tank?" Daredevil questioned, hoping his radar sense was off from all the fighting.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to use this." Frank replied, knowing he could hear.

"Where did you get that!?"

"…"

 **The Daily Bugle**

The building had been targeted as well, but luckily there were some heroes hired to protect it. One of them was a tall black man, clad in a yellow sleeve-less shirt, with a v shape opening exposing his muscular torso. He was wearing blue jeans, along with metal bands, and a tiara. He was accompanied by a slightly smaller and thinner man, wearing a green jacket and green pants, yellow boots and yellow bandages around his fists, a dragon tattoo on his chest.

"This job isn't ours." The man said, knocking several aliens away as their weapons seemed to do nothing.

"You need to lighten up, Luke. You're not in Seagate anymore." The other man pointed out, punching a hole in an alien's chest armor, then throwing another in that exact spot knocking it out.

"Watch it "Iron Fist", you said we needed damn names. So call me Powerman." Luke corrected, continuing to fight through the waves of foes.

"Jameson hired us, so we fight." Iron Fist said simply.

 **Manhattan**

There weren't many vigilantes in this area, other than Spider-Man. But today there happened to be one, a man hoping the Avengers would accept them into his ranks. A former criminal who had been recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D. The man who used a bow and arrow as his main weapon, clad in a purple costume. The archer known as Hawkeye said nothing, but he made a show of his work with trick arrows. Although, Moon Knight appeared, and was even upstaging him as he used odd moon shaped boomerangs.

"As Konshu wishes." Moon Knight said simply, turning to leave.

"You idiot, you stopped my arrow!" Hawkeye said with a glint of anger.

"I did as needed." Moon Knight replied, vanishing from plain sight.

 **Triskelion**

Thor arrived along with the Hulk, Wolverine, and Ms. Marvel. The Avengers had assembled together, ready to finish Loki once and for all! Thor took hold of the Triskelion, moving it safely down so they could all focus their efforts on Loki. Thor decided to be the first to attack and fight his brother, engaging him physically, hoping to over-power him.

" _This ends now, brother!_ " Thor called out, trying to electrocute his brother.

" _I say thee nay._ " Loki mocked, discharging the electricity. He then slams his head into Thor's, knocking him back as he lands of the ground, his hordes of aliens playing device for him.

"Big Guy, fast-ball special!" Logan called out, as Hulk throws Wolverine at Loki, though to no avail. He created a shield that redirected the mutant into the roof of the building.

" _[Interesting.]_ " Iron Man said, doing his best to scan Loki for weaknesses, though he wasn't able to find much. Except that he didn't match what he recorded in their original fight.

"His scepter!" Captain America called out, throwing his shield at it, only for it to be caught. And then thrown at Ms. Marvel in order to absorb the shock of her power. Iron Man took note that Loki knew them, knew their weaknesses. But how?

" _[He's not Loki. And that's not magic.]_ " Tony deduces, using his armor to fire a uni-beam at him.. Though this is only a distraction, as the Hulk tackles him. Grabbing the scepter and tossing it to Iron Man, as he begins to do his best to smash the villain. Holding him tightly in his arms. As Thor slams his hammer into the face of Loki.

"Tony, you need to shut this down." Ms. Marvel reminded, as she helped Spider-Man up, who was still recovering from the strain.

Spider-Man moved over, noting the power source. "It's like, an advanced version of your arc reactor."

" _[You're right.]_ " Tony nodded, the tech was advanced -nothing like the technology in this time- nearly out of his league. Nearly out of his league. Gripping the ball in the center of the scepter, Tony set to work. Hacking and taking down the firewalls, trying to find a way to send the aliens back. After a little bit, he succeeded, reactivating the portals the aliens used to come here and modify them, using the to suck back in the aliens that were on the planet wearing their armor along with the ships that were floating above New York. He then hands the device over to Spider-Man, knowing that there was still a piece of the puzzle that was required before this would all be over.. " _[It won't be over until we've gotten his helmet through as well, you've got Spider-Speed. The moment we manage, you tear this apart.]_ "

Peter nodded numbly. Wolverine propelled himself off the roof and into Loki, his claws digging in and scraping against the "magical" shield. Ms Marvel came zooming up to him, rearing back to throw a punch straight on but was intercepted by a shield. Thor threw his hammer at Loki's side forcing him to put up another shield to keep himself safe. With his attention divided between three Avengers he fail to realize what was going on behind him. Hulk ripped the helmet off his head and crushed it in his hands. Spider-Man fulfilled his part by breaking the scepter in two.

Revealing that the villain was not Loki, but instead a man clad in purple and green. He began to get up, obviously angry that they had no idea who he was. And what he stood for. "[ _Fools, Loki was a ruse. I am Kang, the Conquer. I hail from the future, and in that future. You destroy the world. But I will stop that by killing all of you! Nothing you do can stop me for I have already wo-]_ "For all his genius Kang forgot about the one thing that wouldn't let him talk trash for long, he forgot about the Hulk. Hulk hit Kang with a backhand that sent him into a wall, cracking it.

"[ _I will stop youuuu.]_ " Kang declared drunkenly.

"Stop this." Peter said as he knocked Kang out with a powerful punch.

 **Hours Later, the Triskelion**

Nick Fury had met with Black Widow, the two were shocked. They'd lost Loki, their first notable prisoner. And worst, they'd allowed someone to mess with time. They had wanted the Avengers to prevent things like this, but they were far to reactive. They'd been to late to the punch, and they hadn't even figured things out rather quickly. Fury and Widow went to confront the now imprisoned Kang.

"We heard what you said. About the Avengers." Fury began, intending to interrogate him.

"You'll get no answers. I know you. Both of you." Kang looked upward at Black Widow, proving his knowledge by saying her name. "Right, Agent Romanaoff?"

"Then you know what we'll do if we don't get what we want. You can help us. Stop threats." Black Widow explained, crossing her arms.

"Oh don't worry. I already have." Kang said with a little smirk.

 **What Remains of Avengers Tower**

Iron Man had invited the Avengers to meet back there again, though he wasn't taking part in the party himself. He felt defeated, like he'd failed. He had always wanted to save the future, but from the sounds of it, he and the Avengers, hadn't done anything good. They hadn't accomplished anything good for the people of New York. Because the people were fighting back.

"You're wrong, you know." Steve suddenly spoke out, walking in the room to keep Tony from drinking.

'What if he's right, Steve? What if I don't know what's going to happen." Tony said, looking at his Iron Man helmet.

"You don't know." Steve points out, looking at him while he sets his shield down.

"Thanks." Tony scoffed at him.

"That's not what I meant. Destiny isn't set in stone, I should've died decades ago. But here I am, for a reason. Our destinies are still our own. The safest hands, are still our own. The Avengers saved the world, and they always will." Steve said with a smile, prompting his friend to stand up. "Come on Tony, Spidey said we're playing hangman."

"You're on old man." Tony replied with a smirk, walking with him to the room filled with their comrades, with their friends. He was happy that he was making a brighter tomorrow, so bright in fact that they're enveloped in a white light. And the world around them changes. Vanishing.

 **Read and Review  
**

 **~TAF AND TUF OUT**


End file.
